


The Sweetest Thing is You

by dayishujia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: In which Lance says something that inadvertently upsets Keith.





	The Sweetest Thing is You

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt by a lovely anon on tumblr: _gimme the sheith: "They say we're like brothers, but I don't think that's quite it. Not at all actually."_
> 
> This was so sweet to write,,

Keith twirls his pencil between his fingers. He’s staring at his English assignment, but can’t quite seem to focus on it. 

The classroom windows were open and it was raining; the sound of the seemingly endless downfall pittering on the windowsill and the ground outside. The air was thick with it, smelled heavily of spring and flowers and fresh-cut grass. 

Keith inhaled deeply, letting it fill his lungs and clear his mind. 

It didn’t work as well as he wished. Just as soon as the air left his lungs, all the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind all afternoon returned. 

It was so stupid, he knew, but he just couldn’t stop dwelling on it. 

Lance, his classmate from Venezuela, had sat next to him in class that day. That was enough to put him in a bad mood but it was what Lance said to him that really bothered him.

As usual, Keith did his best to ignore him but this time, Lance poked his arm until he got his attention. “I saw Shiro walk you to the door,” he had stated when Keith finally turned to glare at him. 

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, so?”

“So. He always walks you to class,” Lance states matter-of-factly. He’s grinning widely at him, like he discovered the sweetest secret. “I see him.”

Keith waits for Lance to elaborate. His eyebrow twitches in annoyance despite his best efforts to prevent it. “And?”

“It’s very nice,” Lance said, smiling. “Like brothers.”

Keith’s frown grows. He tosses his pencil on the desk and pushes his assignment aside. He turns to face the windows, but is interrupted by a familiar voice announcing rather triumphantly: “There you are!” 

He turns and sees Shiro standing there, in the doorway of the classroom, smiling at him. Keith feels worse when he sees Shiro’s bright smile dampen at the sight of his own sour face.

“What’s wrong?” he asks as he walks into the classroom. He crosses the length from the door to the desk next to Keith’s in just a few wide strides. He drops his bag on the desk and turns the chair so he can sit facing Keith.

Keith shakes his head. “Nothing.”

“That’s a lie,” Shiro points out. “Something is wrong. I can see it on your face.”

Keith purses his lips, his eyebrows knitting over his forehead. “It’s something Lance said today.”

Shiro huffs. He relaxes a little when he hears that; it’s not the first time Keith has complained to him about his classmate. “What did Lance say this time?”

Keith shrugs his shoulders slightly, raising one a little higher than the other. He averts his eyes, looking at anything but Shiro’s face. “He said today that we're like brothers.”

Shiro hums.

Keith takes a deep breath. He pauses, attempting to piece together the words to explain himself properly. “But I don't think that's quite it. Not at all actually."

“Yeah?” Shiro asks. He leans closer to Keith. “What is it?”

Keith’s cheeks redden. He tries to focus on the sound of the rain outside, the feel of it in the air, but all he could seem to focus on was Shiro and the way Shiro was looking at him.

“What is it like?” Shiro prompts. He nudges a knee against one of Keith’s.

Keith shrugs again, raising his shoulders to his ears before letting them fall. “I dunno.”

Shiro makes a noise low in his throat and Keith sees him nod from the corner of his eyes. “Me too. That’s okay though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We can figure it out later, no rush.” Shiro ruffles Keith’s hair when he nods and laughs when Keith bats his hand away. “Let’s go eat. I’m hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned them all being international students in college.. tho that didn't really come across... lol
> 
> [find me (prompt me) on tumblr](lilmissginge.tumblr.com)


End file.
